1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to agricultural equipment and, more particularly, pertains to a feeder such as a grain feeder for livestock on the farm or ranch.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art grain feeders have usually been constructed from galvanized sheet metal and are not only bulky and cumbersome to handle as an agricultural implement for the feeding of livestock, but also entails a certain expense in the operation of a farm. While the prior art feeders are practical, the expense of procuring the feeders for livestock in large farming operations becomes burdensome and decreases the farmer's profits.
It is further particularly burdensome to ship, let alone manufacture, livestock feeders due to the round configuration of the feeders which does not provide for optimum shipping let alone storage of the feeders whether at the implement dealer or on the farm.
The present invention overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art by providing a feeder which utilizes old tractor tires or generically any old tires which are always prevalent in the agricultural industry, especially on the farm, and a sheet metal cone which can be easily manufactured and transported for least cost.